villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rassilon
Rassilon was a major villain from the sci-fi series Doctor Who, and the main antagonist of the special The End of Time. He was the founder of Time Lord civilization and perhaps the single greatest figure of Gallifreyan history. He was generally considered the first Time Lord, though some believed that distinction belonged to his compatriot Omega. He was portrayed by Timothy Dalton in The End of Time and prior by Richard Mathews in the Classic Series. Biography The Dark Times During the Dark Times of Gallifrey, Rassilon worked with Omega. Using a remote steller manipulator known as the Hand of Omega, a star was made to go supernova. This power source enabled mastery of time travel. However Omega was lost in the explosion and sucked into the resulting black hole, though he survived. The history of Rassilon is dubious. In the official account he was a benevolent ruler, but there were stories he was a tyrant who was imprisoned by the Time Lords in the Dark Tower. The Five Doctors shows that Rassilon is apparently still alive in the Tower. When Time Lord President Borusa takes the ring of Rassilon to gain immortality, he is given it by becoming a statue. The Time War During the Last Great Time War against the Daleks, Rassilon was revived to continue his work as the Lord President of the Time Lords. Now completely amoral and determined to avoid death at any cost, he intended to spare Gallifrey from destruction on the last day of the war by using the Ultimate Sanction to turn the Time Lords into beings of pure consciousness at the cost of the rest of creation. Rassilon's Return Knowing that the Doctor intended to destroy both Time Lords and Daleks by using the Moment, Rassilon contrived to break Gallifrey out of the time-lock that blocked the Last Great Time War from temporal manipulation, and then follow through on his plan. He succeeded. For a brief time, Gallifrey broke free of the time lock and appeared in the skies above Earth. However, Rassilon was opposed by the Tenth Doctor, one of only two Time Lord survivors of the war. Rassilon was badly hurt by a last attack by the Master, the other survivor, out of vengeance once he realised that Rassilon had deliberately driven him mad and destroyed his life. The time-lock resumed and Rassilon, the Time Lords, and Gallifrey itself were all flung back to the Time War to face their destruction. Personality At first, Rassilon hated corruption and was good at detecting it. He was intimidating and unforgiving but was a hero to many Gallifreyans. Indeed, he may have even created the Time Lords in the first place, and therefore was considered a deity among them. Rassilon was a charismatic leader who was capable of inspiring his people. However, he was also a hypocrite, becoming corrupted by power (despite his supposed opposition to such corruption) and increasingly obsessed with avoiding death. After the loss of Omega, Rassilon wept for him. The Other mused that Rassilon's actions were born out of love, albeit short-sighted love. However, some believed Rassilon to actually be behind the plot to murder Omega. By the end of the Time War, Rassilon had become ruthless, power-hungry and insane, being willing to destroy the whole of creation rather than accept that it might be best for the Time Lords to die in order for the universe to live. He dreamed of changing himself and his fellow Time Lords into beings of pure consciousness, free of physical bodies and the ravages of time. He had discovered how to become immortal without having to use regenerations to survive. However, he believed that the secret was too dangerous to share. Rassilon was also manipulative, using the Master as a link between Gallifrey and the rest of the Universe which allowed him to temporarily free Gallifrey from the Time Lock. He tried to manipulate the Doctor into destroying the Divergence in the belief that they were too different to live, only to crucially underestimate the Doctor's strength as the Doctor refused to kill even for Rassilon. Just before his return to the Time War, he taunted the Doctor, saying that the final act of his life would be murder, after a failed attempt to fool the Doctor into an alliance with him, and into killing the Master. As he was dragged back into the war, he made one last hateful attempt to force the Doctor to suffer death as well, before being interrupted by the vengeful Master. Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Male Villains Category:Immortals Category:Time-Travellers Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dictator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Staff Wielders Category:Warlords Category:Fearmongers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Cataclysm Category:Supremacists Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Master of Hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Light Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Old Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master Orator